1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the condensation and recovery of solvent and other vapours. Particularly, the invention is concerned with the recovery of vaporizing solvents and other materials such as are used in the soldering and cleaning of circuit boards.
After use, the vapours are preferably recovered. Various reasons make this advisable, such as the cost of the original fluid, and the fact that the vapours are often toxic and therefore cannot be discharged into the atmosphere.
2. Related Art
Present techniques vary, but are generally complex and expensive. For example, the vapour is passed through a column of activated charcoal, where the solvent or other material is adsorbed. Once saturated, the charcoal is purged with steam, the steam condensed and the solvent separated. The charcoal bed is dried by heating, for example by hot air, for reuse.